warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lavenderheart
'''Lavenderheart '''is a small, delicate, light violet she-cat with a short, soft, glossy coat, a darker, more vibrant front right paw, a white flash on her forehead somewhat like the sun, a small, lightened back with three green spots, forming a triangle, and one bright, beautiful, neon-like, green eye and one dark, mysterious, pretty, slightly frosted, purple eye. She is roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Powers Like her brother, Faolanwolf, she can have many unusual powers. *Lavender Glory - she can grow any plant wherever she needs, and speed up its process. She gained this power secretly while visiting her rolemodel: Reedberry of JungleClan! *Wolf - she only has this power so that she can secretly hide from clan cats with her brother. Her wolf form is just plain light violet with a white forehead flash. She gained it when she pressed her star mark (a star-shaped mark on her paw) to Faolanwolf's. *Starry Night - Summons StarClan to help her and her friends. She will use this later in the prophecy. History Although unamed, she is a simple vision Windwillow recieves. Firemoon tells her mother, who is Windwillow, that she will give birth to the Star Twins, who are very rare and sacred. She is born to Windwillow and Snakewatcher with one sibling, Faolankit. She is seen playing and running around like normal kits, approximately an hour after birth. They accidently leave camp, and then find Phoenixfeather's scent trail. They follow it and bump into the traveling team. Phoenixfeather knew that if the kits were with herself, then Windwillow would be okay with it. They join the Traveling Team and head out for DuskClan. They meet Ironstar at DuskClan camp. Ironstar falls in love with Lavenderkit right away, but hides it, making him act strange. He is seen looking at her while they travel. They later make it to CloudClan's island. Bluewing greets them along with her kits that are now warriors: Iceshine, Thrusheyes, and Windlion. The three young warriors join the traveling team. Lavenderkit falls asleep on Windlion's warm, soft back. Lavenderkit becomes Lavenderpaw, and recieves Whisperpool as her mentor. Lavenderpaw and Whisperpool grow a close bond, and Lavenderpaw begins to see Whisperpool's nice side. StarClan begins training her and sending her wisdom through dreams. Faolanwolf trains with her. Her StarClan mentor is Frostwhisker, and Faolanwolf's is Violetshadow. As 3 days pass, all the prophecy cats, with the exception of Riku, become Star Cats. She and her brother become warriors: Lavenderheart and Faolanwolf. Whisperpool is brought to cheers of joy. She looks and sees two stars float down and take the form of Frostwhisker and Violetshadow. She purrs and licks her brother's cheek. Unknown to her, Icefeather sees Frostwhisker and her favorite apprentice, Violetshadow. Tears come to the blue she-cat's eyes. Violetshadow and Frostwhisker go to secretly visit Icefeather. Lavenderheart sees Maplewish looking with concern towards Icefeather's den, and so Lavenderheart reads her mind. She realises Maplewish is a StarClan pure, and the daughter of Violetshadow and Robinstar. She feels somewhat sympathy for Maplewish, seeing he only memory of her mother and father in StarClan, being abandoned in DawnClan territory by force. Saddened, Lavenderheart brings Maplewish to see her mother for the "first" time. Icefeather seems confused when Violetshadow bursts out with joy. "Maplewish! My daughter! Maplewish!" Violetshadow cries out. Lavenderheart sits happily by Icefeather. Icefeather asks Violetshadow, "So the kit...the kit I rescued so many moons ago...was your kit, Violetshadow? I am honored to have mentored her, then!" Violetshadow shares tongues with Maplewish for the first and last time before Frostwhisker brings her back to StarClan. Maplewish begins to cry, but Lavenderheart comforts her simply by saying, "You will see her again soon, Maplewish. Your time will come." Later, she links her dream with Whisperpool's and shows her former mentor around StarClan. During the battle, she sees her mother dying. She convinces the reluctant Faolanwolf to use his venom. She and Faolanwolf use their Star Cat powers to create Starlitdawn, a spirit of light who will help them defeat Darkfire. She leaves Starlitdawn and instead focuses her energy on destroying Darkfire. She has 4 she-kits: Whisperkit, Honeykit, Applekit, and Stormkit. She gives Applekit and Stormkit to Phoenixfeather, and Whisperkit and Honeykit to Shadefrost, her two friends. She turns into a wolf with the other Star Cats to save DuskClan from Shade Pack, but fails as DuskClan is sucessfully evacuated, yet helps Faolanwolf devise a better plan for next time. She painfully witnesses the trial against Ironstar and his death. Phoenixfeather struggles to comfort her, but is unsucessful as Lavenderheart begins to wail in agony. Lavenderheart vows to keep her kits safe and in his name. She sees a vision, in secret, of her as an immortal who brings souls to StarClan and realises this is her future in life. Applekit is seen as Applestar, strangely, and actually happily greeting Lavenderheart. Images <--- RL Image Trivia *She is comfirmed to be in both the 2nd and 3rd generation prophecies. *She is later revealed to be the holder of life and death and will later join the United Cats by force. ﻿ Category:She-cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Cats of DawnClan Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Star Cat Category:Main Characters Category:Kits Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:DawnClan Cat Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:4pinkbear's Roleplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:She-cats Category:Deceased Character Category:She cat